Little Steps
by Bunnyflops
Summary: Gruvia fluff n stuff, Please note that this used to be called Gruvia week 2015 but decided to call it Little Steps. Please enjoy and Please review what you think of this Gruvia week Story xD Ps. rated M for kinda bloody scenes and ch 7 for being smutty xD, also extra chapter coming soon!
1. Hair

Gruvia week everyone! Yay! Time for some lovey dovey moments xD, enjoy!

**Hair**

Her hair... Blue, wavy, silky as if it was the sea itself but smelt of cotton and fainted scent of lavender... and every morning all he wanted to do was drown in it. But in this particular morning he didn't wake up to a face full of hair which was unusual to him because Juvia usually stayed in bed with him cuddling into her back until he got up. Curious, he got up out of bed, got some pants on and started looking for any sign of the bluenette; he was at the bathroom until he heard it, gagging and vomiting. He knocked on the door lightly "Juvia... are you ok?" he opened the door to see his girlfriend of 3 years bending over the toilet vomiting, he rushed to her and pulled her long blue hair out of her face and rubbed her back. Once the vomiting subsided she sat against Gray on the bathroom floor heaving "Eat something bad last night?" he asked still rubbing her back "Italian food is nice but does not agree with Juvia" she said leading back into his broad chest and closed her eyes "Think you'd still be able for today's mission?" he whispered into her ear and wrapping an arm around her she nodded sleepily. They sat like that for a while until Gray decided she should sleep in since she got up early and he could obviously see she wasn't feeling well so he carried her back to bed when she was done brushing her teeth.

He laid her down and pulled the covers pull "Get some rest, I'll make some breakfast" kissing her forehead and closing the bedroom door. He walked into the kitchen\sitting room in their little apartment. 'Now what the hell do I make?' Juvia was normally the one who cooked breakfast...and basically every meal of the day because she was such a great cook but he on the other hand was terrible so he ended up giving her cereal in bed...so romantic, he mentally smacked himself in the face but she was still pleased to eat something in the morning. "Thank you, Gray-sama." She shyly smiled at him and set aside the bowl on the bedside locker and glancing at the clock. "It's only 8:13 am, can we stay in bed a little longer?" she said scooting over, signalling him to get into bed. He smirked and got under the covers, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back into him and burying his face in her blue hair and breathing in her scent.

It was 4pm and the train was just about to depart Mangnolia and Natsu was already feeling sick. Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray were on their way to Oak Town and asked Juvia to tag along because Oak Town was the home town of the now forgotten Phantom Lord and their mission is to capture a male Ex Phantom Lord Lighting Mage with an eye patch. Who has been going after other mages. Not only does Juvia know her way around, she might even know this mage and talk some sense into him. About half an hour into the ride Juvia slumped into Gray's shoulder groaning, everyone turned their attention towards her while Gray looked down at his girlfriend in concern "Hey, what's wrong?" shaking her shoulders slightly "Does she need some air? I can take her to the back to get some air" Lucy offered. "Nah, take care of flamebrain I can take Juvia out to get some air" Gray said as he got up out of his seat, helping the water mage walk to the back of the cabin. He opened the door for her letting the air rush in. "Are you sure you're up for this mission, you seem pretty sick, I can book a room in a inn for you to rest up since we are gonna stay a night there anyway" they only had a day to capture the mage before the mayor calls another guild to finish the job if not completed, the bluenette looked up at him smiling but with sad eyes "That would be nice Gray-sama...although Juvia feels that she useless on this mission...Juvia is sorry" she whimpered and began to tear up, Gray panicked seeing her tears. "Hey, hey now no need for water works, you're not useless your just sitting this one out because you're not feeling well, we can handle it don't worry" he assured her and rubbing her back "let's get back to the others, we'll be arriving soon" Juvia nodded and held Gray's hand as she followed him to their seats.

**~Later~**

They arrived at Oak Town and booked rooms at an inn, Gray helped Juvia with her bag and put it on the bed, they heard a knock on the door. Gray opened the door "Thanks Lucy for agreeing to stay with her, make sure she rests up if it gets worst the look for a doctor" Gray said letting her in, Gray went to Juvia "we'll be back in a few hours" he kissed her forehead and headed for the door "Keep my side of the bed warm will ya?" he laughed and closed the door. Lucy turned to Juvia who was sitting on the bed "Let's get into our Pjs, it'll be like a slumber party!" she squealed excitedly. After getting into their Pjs and ate the room service meals they ordered, they spent hours sitting on the couch talking and laughing. Lucy was about to go to the small kitchen to make hot coco before she heard Juvia rushing to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her, Lucy wanted to check on her but knocked on the door and told Juvia she was going to get a doctor and left. After a few moments Juvia staggered out of the bathroom and lay in bed waiting for Lucy to come back.

Juvia awoke to a loud bang on the door; she turned on the bedside lamp and looked at the clock 'only 9pm, She's been out for almost 2 hours?' She got out of bed and threw on a robe and headed to the door. She opened the door to a familiar face from her old guild "Mazesus..." she whispered in shock. Mazesus was a tall, well build young man with black spiky hair with a yellow lighting streak on either side of his hair, but after eleven years he has changed a lot, he still had the same old hair style but he was older looking, extremely buff and had an eye patch. "Mazesus... what are you doing here? Juvia hasn't seen you in a long time, how are you?" being nice she asked if he would like to come in but next thing she knew she was being pushed into the room and pushed to the floor and landed with a loud thud. "Mazesus w-what are you doing?" she asked shaking in fear he looked down at her "I heard those Fairytail scum were staying here, I want payback for what they did to our guild and the payment is death" he eyed her and saw her insignia on her thigh and grinned evilly at her. He tried to use her water body to slither away but her magic wouldn't work, she was scared that she was going to die.

"I guess I found one, sorry Juvia but I just can't resist the sweet taste of revenge" His eyes lit up and sparks flew from them. Juvia remembered Erza talking about capturing a lighting mage with an eye patch and gasped "Y-you're the lighting mage whose been targeting other mages?!" her eyes wide as she tried to scramble away. He didn't answer her only smiled as lighting shot from his body; she screamed as lighting hit her body, he laughed as he watched her trash around in extreme pain.

**Gray's POV**

Erza, Natsu and Gray made their way back to the inn, bummed out about losing the guy they've been chasing for at least 5 hours so they gave up, they were at the entrance of the inn when they heard a familiar cry of pure pain and the only thing Gray could think about was Juvia so he and the others ran down the hall of the inn to room 805 and knock down the door where he found the lighting mage they were chasing and Juvia trashing in pain as lighting struck her body. He saw red and stabbed the lighting mage in the side with a ice spear, Mazesus fell to the floor groaning in agony and he tried to pull out the ice spear. Gray ran to Juvia's side as Erza made sure Mazesus wouldn't runaway as Natsu fetched the guards, Gray held Juvia in his arms, she was struggling to breath and the whites of her eyes were showing "Juvia, Juvia please please don't do this to me, don't go please please please.." Gray sobbed in a desperate whisper. As if on cue Lucy returns with the doctor "Oh my god, what happened!?" Lucy screamed as she looked at the scene in front of her "Juvia was attacked by the lighting mage we've been chasing" Erza said in a panic as she looked at Juvia in Gray's arms and then looked at the doctor "Please help her" Erza begged tearing up "I'll try my best".

The doctor and Lucy walked over to Gray and put a hand on his shoulder "Gray, you need to let the doctor help her now" Lucy said softly "Ok" Gray said in a weak voice, he picked Juvia up and placed her gently on the bed and stood up straight, wiped his tears. He turned around to face the lighting mage; his bangs covered his face but looked as if he was the devil himself "You did this to her..." he said in a stern voice as he stride towards him and grabbed his collar "WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU BASTERED HUH? ANSWER ME!" Gray punched him repeatedly as Erza watched in horror. He stopped punching him "why target her?!" he yelled still holding him up by the collar, Mazesus grinned and spat blood at him "you Fairytail scum" he choked out, Gray continued to punch him in a fit of anger until Natsu and the guards came, Natsu pulled Gray outside and watched as the guards dragged off a bloodied and plump lighting mage. "Gray, calm down Juvia's strong she'll get through this" Natsu sat Gray down on the floor outside the room, Erza and Lucy came out of the room "Don't worry she'll be fine but you'll get more details when the doctor comes out" Erza said with a sad smile and pat his shoulder and walked to their rooms.

~later~

The girls went back to their rooms while Natsu waited outside the room with Gray. The doctor opened the door and walked out to the two men, they stood up quickly "How is she?" Gray asked quickly "Juvia and the little one are fine; she's unconscious now and will be a bit sore when she wakes up but I recommend that she rest for a few days" the doctor said fixing his sleeves, Gray and Natsu blinked in confusion "l-little one?" the both said at the same time, the doctors eyes widened realising they didn't know. "Oh... I guess I ruined the surprise; you're going to be a father! Congratulation!" the doctor said with great enthusiasm.

"F-father?" Gray stuttered feeling like he was going to faint "Yes, shes around two months along now and I recommend seeing an Obstetrician when you get back to your home town, I'll be going now, good luck!" doctor waved goodbye and walked off. Gray's mouth was still hanging open upon hearing the news, Natsu slapped him on the back with a huge grin on his face "congrats dude!" and walked back to his room knowing Gray needed to be by himself for a moment or two. He stood there in shock thinking to himself then smiled to himself 'It was bound to happen but I was hoping after getting married' patting a bulge in his pocket where the ring was. He opened the door to a fully awake Juvia "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked surprised that she's awake. "Juvia's fine Gray-sama just a little sore, she looked down at her lap "G-gray-sama? Is Juvia really going to have a b-baby?" she stuttered with a hand on her tummy. Smiling, he walk over to the bedside, kneeled down and took her hand "Yes and I'm happy, aren't you?" he put a hand on her tummy and looked into her eyes she smiled back at him and squeezed his hand "Juvia's very excited to have a baby with Gray-sama!" she squealed in excitement, he gave a big smile "Good" kissed her and climbed into bed with her "Gray-sama! Don't get in with your dirty clothes!" she squealed. He gave her a bold grin "but don't you want to take them off me?" she blushed and turned off the bed side lamp. "Mind your head in there!" "Gray-sama!" she smaked his shoulder "I'm kidding" he laughed as he kissed her.

That night he nuzzled into her blue hair and caressing her tummy 'Hopfully you'll have your Mothers hair' he smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	2. Quiet

**Quiet**

Month 3 of Juvia's pregnancy

Normally Juvia was a very active person with a hyper personality but lately she would awake early in the morning to nausea and then sleep in till the afternoon or take random naps, he would regularly find her dozing off on the sofa or at the kitchen table keeping her head propped on one elbow while she fought to keep her eyes open and yet she would still say while rubbing her tired eyes "Juvia hasn't been sleeping well...". He looked at her in confusion "But didn't you just take a nap?" he asked raising an eyebrow; She looked away in embarrassment and tugged on the hem of her fluffy yellow nightgown "Yes..." she mumbled, still not looking him in the eyes. "So, why are you saying you haven't been sleeping well when you have been sleeping?" last night he remembered how peacefully she looked in her sleep after the party the guild threw for them and the expected baby, he remembered how she stirred in her sleep when he was about to leave on his usual late night missions which were pretty short he would usually come home around sunrise and snuggle back into his sleeping beauty before she awoke.

He realised she was beginning to tear up and panicked, oh no! Pregnancy hormones! "Juvia would always wake up in the middle of the night to no Gray-sama, she's worried that Gray-sama won't come home, she's worried that Gray-sama isn't getting enough sleep, Juvia waits for Gray-sama to come home so they can sleep together!" she cried. He blinks a few times realising how worried she is about him, she knew that he takes small jobs to save up money for the baby and comes home to help in the house but she was right about him not getting enough sleep. "Come on, no need for tears" he said soothingly into her ear as he hugged her and rubbed her back, she nuzzled into his chest, tears soaking into his shirt "Juvia's sorry for yelling, Juvia is just cranky from not sleeping well" she sniffled. He looked down at the water mage but could only see the top of her blue hair and her face hidden in his chest then an idea hit him, he picked her up bridle style she squealed in surprise.

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed "wait here" he ordered her as he swiftly left the room, she sat on the bed clutching her nightgown wondering what he was up to. Moments later she heard him coming toward the room, she looked up to see a huge tower of fluffy blankets in his hands "Gray-sama, wha-aa!?" the huge tower fell upon her, burying her in fluffiness. She popped her head out of the pile of blankets to see Gray in the fluffy navy oneise decorated with snowflakes she bought him last Christmas, her eyes lit up seeing him in something she bought him. He walked over to the bed, taking each blanket and throwing it over the bed so it was neatly spread out on the bed.

He crawled underneath with her and cuddled into her "Gray-sama what are you doing?" she asked slightly confused to why they would be in bed so early in midday, 3:30pm in fact. He smiled into her hair "It's supposed to get real cold tonight and I wouldn't want you and the little one getting a cold in the middle of my favourite season" he cooed as he gently stroked the small bump. 'Winter, fit for an ice mage' she thought, she turned around in his embrace and looked at him "But Gray-sama, it's still pretty early and bright out..." she looked toward the window, he looked lovingly into her eyes and she felt her knees go weak "Doesn't matter, I just want to sleep with the woman I love and spent time with little Jr. here" he said resting his head against hers, closing his eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes, letting the loving warmth carry her away into a deep sleep.

For the first time in a month Gray slept like a baby but was awakened by Juvia shaking him awake, he groggily looked around to see it was dark and looked at the clock, 11pm the time he usually got up at. "Gray-sama, wake up, you're going to be late for your mission" she said pointing at the clock. He looked at her and smiled sleepily "What mission?" she sat there confused "Doesn't Gray-sama usually leave at this time?" she blurred out, he chuckled and sat up "Well, I thought about taking some time off so I can spent time with you" he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her, her eyes lit up and she hugged them and they fell back onto the bed. "For how long Gray-sama?" she whispered cuddling into him "About a week or two before I start working in the guild" he said looking for her reaction, she tensed, looked at him in shocked and sat up. "WHAT?! Gray-sama's going to be working in the guild?!" she said in complete shock, she knew Gray loved missions and fighting but working at a normal job didn't seem like him.

He chuckled again "Yeah, I'll be working as the new request manager, it pays well and has good hours so I can spend more time helping out" he looked at her and her expression became more calm, she leaned back into him "Gray-sama doesn't have to do something he doesn't like" she said feeling a little guilty for him having to give up something he loved doing. He wrapped an arm around her and stroke her blue curly hair "Don't worry, it's only for a year or two before I go back out onto the field, I just..." he looked down at her tummy and placed a hand on it "Don't want to miss a thing and I don't want you to go through it alone" he sat slightly up, making sure she was looking at him.

"I promise to be beside you every step of the way, through every month, every year and every day, to the end of the earth and to the end of our lives, but for now we will savoir and treasure every step we come closer to becoming parents" he can see she is beginning to cry, he takes her hand and looks into her eyes, it maybe dark but he can see the happiness in her eyes and the glistening of her tears. "But there is one step I want to take with you" she looks questionably at him but before she could ask he slips on the ring and asks in the softest whisper "Will you marry me?" She looks at the ring; mouth still gapping like it's the most beautiful thing she's ever seen in her life. "I wanted to get a ring that was as beautiful as you but this was the closest thing I found" he said looking at the ring, it was a simple thin silver band with small wave like details and waves near the brim where there was a blue emerald that sparkled as if it had its own little paradise inside.

She looked at him, her eyes tearing up "What is-"he was interrupted when she launched herself into his arms crying "Yes, yes Juvia wants to marry you!" he chuckled and kissed her forehead and rested his hands on her tummy as she held on to him for dear life throughout the night. That night they slept like happy logs wrapped in layers of fluffy warm blankets protecting them from the cold... mostly Juvia as Gray magically stripped from his onesie. Gray smiled as he held her closer, 'finally peace and quite...'


	3. Bloom

**Bloom**

Month 4 of Juvia's pregnancy and Month 1 of Gray and Juvia's engagement.

It was bitter cold in the flower gardens in Mongolia but Gray didn't mind the cold but on the other hand he did mind Lyon who was linking arms with Juvia, walking a head of him and trying to persuade her to name the baby after him "Hey! Thats me and Juvia's job to name our kids, not yours!" Gray called out, she turned around, her large coat twirling as she turned to face him giving him that 'Don't be mean' face. Lyon came to Mongolia as soon as he heard about the engagement and then decided to stay a little longer.

"Oh! Juvi-chan we should go house hunting and buy a big house for all the children in the future!" Lyon said placing a hand on her stomach, Gray pushed him away and held Juvia close to him "I told you! thats Juvia and my decision only!" he reminded him, Juvia looked up at him "But Lyon-sama is right... we should think about moving into a bigger house Gray-sama".

Lyon perked up in excitement "Oh! We should start tomorrow! I want to help Juvi-chan pick a house" Lyon cheered as he threw his arms in the air and Gray just had to give him a disapproving look. "Gray-sama?" she gave him the puppy eyes, oh god how could he say no? "Sure, but Lyon has no say" he smirked "Ah, damn it, well I'm gonna get some hot coco, back in a sec!" Lyon said running to the stands near the flower gardens.

The couple continued their little walk through the gardens ditching Lyon in the progress; they silently made their way around, enjoying each other's company with the snow crunching beneath their feet. "Gray-sama... Juvia thinks it's time to pick names..." breaking the silence, he looked at her, watching her foggy breath drift away. He put an arm around her waist and sat her on the nearest bench and sat beside her.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"he asked fondling with his hands, she took his hands in hers and leaned into him "Juvia thinks that if it is a boy we should name it after Gray-sama's Father, Silver-sama..." she whispered quietly, unsure if he would want to name his son after his Father, he smiled at her "Your very thoughtful but I was thinking something original, like..Storm maybe or-" he was interrupted by Juvia hugging him "Gray-sama, thats a wonderful name! I love it!" she smiled in delight, he smiled back "Now, I'm guessing you have a ton for girly names-" he was again interrupted when they heard someone calling out to them, they looked to where it was coming from and saw Lyon, Lucy and Natsu coming their way.

"Can't get a moment of peace with these people..." Gray mumble under his breath, receiving a smack on the shoulder from Juvia. They moved from their seat at the bench and towards their friends "Hey! Lyon was just telling us all about how you guys are gonna go house hunting and pfft...Naming your kids after him" Natsu teased, Juvia and Gray glared at the white haired man who was rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously.

"We are not naming any of our kids after that white hair freak" Gray assured the couple making Lucy, Natsu and Juvia laugh and making Lyon annoyed "Do you want to go, kid" Lyon threatened ready to ice make, Gray already had a ice hammer ready "Oh, if it means beating your face in then yeah I'm always ready!" Natsu came forward with his blazing fists "I'm all fired up!" the ice mages looked at him "This is between ice mages only!" the both said but battled anyway with Lucy and Juvia watching from the sidelines.

"I didn't expect Natsu to get caught up in this too" she giggled "I did, he never backs away from a fight or any fight that doesn't even involve him..." Lucy stated and Juvia giggled watching the men brawl before them. The men came back all roughed up and mumbling it was a draw then they all sat on the snow covered picnic benches chatting away until everyone realised Lucy was staring at Juvia's tummy and then all eyed her tummy.

"What is it Lucy?" Natsu asked still looking to where everyone else was looking, Juvia shifted uncomfortable in her seat because of everyone looking at her tummy. "Juvia, can I feel it if you don't mind" Lucy asked, curious to know what it was like to be pregnant, "Yes, Lucy-san you can" Juvia smiled widely as she took Lucy's hand and put it to the bump, Lucy smiled widely "Wow, It's really warm and kinda weird" she chuckled still feeling the swell "I wanna feel too!" Lyon cheered kneeling down in front of Juvia beside Lucy to rub her tummy, "I want feel too!" Natsu said placing his hand on Juvia's stomach, Juvia's face turned red as a tomato as a group of people who were hypnotized by her bump and feeling it as if it were the cutest puppy ever, Gray could only stand there in disgust as people basically touched his girlfriend.

The awkward silence was broken by the rudest comment anyone could tell a pregnant woman "Wow Juvia, you're getting really fat" Natsu said smiling as if he didn't know how rude it sounded. Everyone gaped in shock at what he said and Juvia was beginning to tear up, he received the greatest beat up of his life by the 2 ice mages and Lucy and was drench in a waterfall of tears when he apologised, Juvia hugged his and cried into him saying she was sorry he got beat up and sobbed about how it was her fault, Natsu turned to Gray "Please help" Gray smirked "You got yourself into this pal".

Later Juvia finally releaed the drenched Dragon slayer and carried on with her walk with the two ice mages. "Is Juvia fat?" she asked looking down at herself, the two men stopped in their tracks knowing pregnant women where emotional about EVERYTHING. "Juvia... you're pregnant..." Gray stuttered afraid to talk to the sensitive water mage "Juvia knows that Gray-sama, but is Juvia too fat at this stage or what?" she said gesturing to her hips and stomach, Gray stood there trying to find a nice way to tell her that she was supposed to gain weight during pregnancy.

"Juvi-chan, you are not fat you are simply blooming into a beautiful flower"Lyon said in a charming voice, Gray looked annoyed then smiled knowing what to say, he held her by the waist and looked down at her obvious pregnancy bump then at her beautiful features "The baby is blooming into a beautiful flower, just like her Mother" 'Oh, yeah I topped Lyon's complement' he said in his head as he received a kiss from the water mage. She smiled to herself as she rubbed her tummy and feeling a slight fluttering inside "Baby's just blooming"


	4. Demons

**Demons**

Month 5 of Juvia's pregnancy and Month 2 of Gray and Juvia's engagement

He could still feel his Mother's shaky embrace, the warmth of her tears and her hoarse scared voice as she prayed; his Father was helping his neighbours recover others from the rubble but never returned home, this continued for days on end, hiding from the demon Deliora. But the day finally came when Deliora stumbled upon their house, knocking half of the house on its side revealing the hidden Mother and son inside, their screams where silent to the demon, its foot raised above them coming down with great force, he closed his eyes knowing the end was near, he could still hear her prayers. But the next thing he knew she threw him out of range with the last of her strength and blacked out when he hit a wall.

When he awoke it was already night fall, he could make out that his house was destroyed, he crawled to the rubble hoping to find his Mother but all the was left was her bloodied necklace with the silver cross, she was gone and he laid in the rubble crying, he was alone now and his Father was presumed dead. He was alone and scared, not sure if he could still run.

Then he heard the unmistakable yells of his Father calling out for his family, with the last bit of hope he ran into the darkness in hope to find his Father but bumped into something large. Once the clouds cleared from the sky, the moons rays uncovered the demon towering over him; it looked down at him and raised a hand to strike as he looked on with fear.

In that last minute, his Father pushed him out of the way, taking his place in death. Gray looked in horror as he watched his Father take a blow to the head and flew into the ruins of a house; he ran to his Father's side and took his hand.

Silver was struggling to breathe and Gray could feel his blood go cold, Silver looked at him, his eyes already starting to look dead "Run, Gray...run..." he whispered in his last breath as Gray felt his hand go limp. Gray kneeled there, unable to move out of fear, Deliora still towered over him, his growl startled Gray and he remembered his father's last words 'run, Gray...run...'. Before the demon could even touch him, bolted away, not turning around to see the body of his dead Father.

He was running through the cloud of debris and tripping over rubble of what was once a village, he ran from its shadow but it seemed to tower over a vast distance. Its shadow was darker than the night's sky itself and its red eyes brighter than the moon, its roar brought the scared to their knees and its stomps made the earth tremble. He ran faster but the shadow cast further and further, he couldn't escape, he couldn't hide and he couldn't see, nothing but black.

Gray woke up in cold sweat and panting, tears were rolling down his face. He wiped his tears 'Damn nightmares' he thought to himself. He looked down to see a worried face "Gray-sama?" she whispered, reaching a hand to his face but turned and faced away "I'm fine" he mumbled "Just a bad dream" he looked at her with a calm sad expression. "What to tell Juvia about it?" she asked, sitting up against her pilliow and subconsciously placed a hand on her very noticeable baby bump.

They had just finished moving into their new house, it was big enough for a family of seven and was just a few blocks away from the guild and who knew Lyon had a good taste in houses, this house was not only big, it was quite stylish too and was selling at a cheap price. But ever since they moved Gray had been waking up from nightmares of his childhood.

Gray sat up beside her and wrapped an arm around her keeping her warm, they did not bother to turn on the light knowing they'll go back to sleep, he looked at her, she leaned into him and took his hand. He knew if he didn't tell her she would worry more so he decided to tell her "I've been having nightmares about... Deliora...and my mom and dad" he said in a quiet whisper.

She knew about his past but understood how he could still be scarred by the horrific experience. "Juvia is sorry but Juvia wouldn't understand your hardship" she said sadly not knowing what to say to cheer him up "its ok Juvia, it's all in the past and I can move on with my growing family" he said placing a hand on the baby bump.

Then it came to him, what about her parents? I've never met them and she never talks about them. He hesitated unsure if he should bring up such a sensitive topic. "Gray-sama, what's wrong?" she question at see him stiffen, his eyes widen in panic knowing he can't avoid the question.

He hesitated before answering which made Juvia know it was something serious "J-juvia, how come you never...talk about your parents..." he stammered, her eyes widened then softened understanding to why he was curious, it was only natural to think about why you haven't met your girlfriends parents but damn he was so stupid for not thinking about it sooner.

She sadly smiled at him "Juvia never knew her parents..." he felt guilty for asking now but he had to know more about her past "Y-your an orphan, A foster kid? Adopted?" she took a deep breath, ready to tell her story "Juvia's uncle told Juvia about how her parents died" she whispered, remembering her uncle's words "It was raining, Mother went into labour and Father was driving the magic mobile to the hospital when it rained all of a sudden... they magic mobile lost control and crashed into a tree where Mother and Father died instantly..." he looked at her in confusion, how was she still alive when her Mother died when she was still pregnant?

"Uncle doesn't know how Juvia survived... during the funeral everyone heard a baby crying in Mother's coffin, when they opened it they found Juvia under Mother's dress still alive" Gray's eyes widened, that quite a story he thought "After that everyone thought Juvia was cursed, bringing rain everywhere Juvia went and for being the cause of Mother and Father's deaths, then eventually Uncle's death when Juvia was 9 when uncle drowned in the bath..." he was starting to feel guilty for making her tell him her tragic back story, he knew that she lived as an orphan with other children who rejected her and bullied her all because of rain 'those damn demons' he thought.

He could see that she was beginning to cry, not because of hormones but because her memories still hurt her as his memories hurt him, he embraced her as she cried "Juvia, I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive topic" he whispered apologetically into her hair, she looked up at him and smiled "It's ok Gray-sama, Juvia needed to get all the sadness out of her heart" she said wiping her tears.

"But Juvia is happy now, she has Gray-sama who showed Juvia the sun and bright future ahead" she looked happily at him and held his hand to her tummy, they both gasped when they finally felt the first kick of their child, he smiled, it's a bright future indeed. "Now that Juvia and Gray-sama have each other, no demons may haunt us again" she said sleepily, resting her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead "sweet dreams, Juvia" he whispered to her as he lay back down in need of sleep 'Better rest up, I'll be working extra hours tomorrow' he said cuddling into his fiancée with a loving hand resting upon her swollen tummy.

He wished a life without demons for his child as his Father did, who fought demons in secrecy. That night he slept without the demon Deliora hauting his dreams, instead he dreamt of his Mother Mika, his Father Silver, his master Ur , Ultear, that annoying bastered Lyon, Juvia and their baby, all looking proudly at him along with the rest of his family, Fairytail.


	5. Dancing

**Dancing**

Month 6 of Juvia's pregnancy and Month 3 of their engagement.

The guild was having their annual Harvest Festival and the Miss Fairytale contest was today and to Juvia's surprise she was asked to compete by Mirajane, Erza and Lucy along with the other girls of Fairytail.

*Flash back*

"Really?! You want Juvia to compete?!" Juvia asked in shock, gaping at the women in front of her "Of course we do! It won't be the same without you in it too!" Lucy said, clutching the hem of her skirt hoping her friend would join her and the others. "B-but Juvia doesn't look good like this" Juvia whimpered gesturing to her swollen tummy. The three women looked at her "Juvia you look beautiful as ever! Even Mira is jealous of how good you look!"Erza smiled and looked at Mira who also smiled "It's true!" she admitted.

Juvia looked to the other side of the guild to see Gray working away at the desk near the request board "What if Gray-sama doesn't want Juvia up on stage?" she asked with a frown, Cana comes over after overhearing the conversation "Boohoo Gray should be supporting you not try'na bring you down" she said taking a swing from her beer mug, Juvia's eyes lit up "You're right, Juvia will take part!" the girls faces lit up "Thats the spirit Juvia! Now let's plan you're outfits!" Erza bellowed with the girls dragging Juvia off to go shopping.

*End of flash back*

Juvia was nervous; it was her turn to go on stage and what she was worried about was Gray. She didn't tell him she was participating in the Miss Fairytail contest and was afraid of what he would say. She peeked through the curtains and saw Gray in the crowd and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to find Gajeel. "You ready to go?" he asked, she nodded and waited for her queue.

"Up next we have the lovely Juvia Lockser!" the piano played a soft melody and Juvia and Gajeel walked out on stage hand in hand, Gajeel was blushing from embarrassment and saw Levy laughing in the crowd, Juvia looked into the crowd to see a shocked Gray. They began to dance as if they were in a ball, since Juvia could not use magic as a talent she was at a disadvantage but had an idea to have a partner to help her and use her dancing skills and Gajeel to everyone surprise was one hell of a dancer. They danced gracefully aross the stage, her light blue dress with a yellow ribbon tied right above the bump fit elegantly around her body and the baby bump somehow made it all look even more beautiful.

The pianos tempo sped up, Gajeel twirled Juvia around as he made iron sprinkles that shot from his hand and into the air and they shimmered and fell to the ground like snow. Gajeel dipped Juvia as the once small iron sprinkles merged together, rising from the ground into spirals of shiny metal, the music stopped and the stage fell to dark then a spot light appeared on them as the bowed as everyone cheered and clapped at their performance. "Wow, an excellent performance from Juvia and Gajeel! I wonder who can top that off?!" Jason the report said in excitement. Gajeel and Juvia sat at the side of the stage watching they others perform, she looked into to the crowd to see that Gray was gone.

She looked around worriedly wondering if he was mad at her "Looking for me?" she turned to see Gray standing beside her, Gajeel looked at him "There you are stripper, I was wondering why you weren't dancing with rainwoman here" Gray sneered at him and looked at Juvia "Why didn't you tell me you were performing? I could've danced with you instead of knucklehead here" Gajeel glared at him "Who you call'in a knuckle head you pervert!" Gray growled at him.

"Juvia's sorry Gray-sama, Lucy-san and the others wanted Juvia to take part and Juvia was scared to tell you because she thought you would say no and Juvia already bought this dress and Juvia only wanted to look good for Gray-sama!" she sobbed into him 'Damn hormones again' "Hey, hey easy there. I'm just... jealous that I wasn't up there dancing with you, you were excellent, Juvia!" he said cheerfully and patted her head, she looked up and sniffled "Really?" he looked down at her and smiled "Really" he said placing a kiss on her head "You look beautiful by the way" he whispered and smiled "Juvia is happy that Gray-sama finds Juvia beautiful" she nuzzled into his neck, he held her closer and whispered "You'll always be beautiful to me". "Uggh, don't do that mushy shit around me" Gajeel says walking away from the couple while making gagging sounds "He's such a child" Gray snorts making Juvia giggle.

Later on the Miss Fairytail competition results were announced, they all sat in eagerness waiting for the announcement, Jason came to the stage and opened the letter that was to reveal the winner, he opened it and everyone was silent. A drum roll played "And the winner of this year's Miss Fairytail competition is... Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" everyone stood up and applaud and Lucy walked onto the stage, her face mixed with shock and happiness "Oh my Mavis, I won?! Yay! Rent money for the next 3 months!" she squealed in happiness, everyone just stared at her 'Of course she did it for the rent but did she have to announce it' Natsu thought and everyone laughed and cheered for Lucy.

This year Erza came second and Levy came third "I guess there's always next year" Juvia smiled sadly, she got up to leave but Gray tugged her dress "Sit back down, they're not finished" he said smiling; she did as she was told and looked back at the stage. "Now we have two special rewards?! For Miss Juvia Lockser for being the first mage for not using any magic in this competition and for being the first to have a partner in this competition! Give it up for Juvia!"

The guild cheered and Juvia looked up to see Gray with a hand reached out to her, she took his hand and stood up, they made their way up the stage, Gray helping her up every step... just as he said he would. She smiled as she was handed the two awards, she could not stop crying afterwards, she was very emotional and she didn't know the real reason to why she was crying.

*Back at the house*

Gray unlocked the door and carried Juvia in bridal style and sat her down on the couch, he went to the kitchen and brought her some water which she took gratefully "Thank you, Gray-sama" he smiled "No problem". He walked over to the other side of the room and turned on the record player and soft, slow soothing music played, Juvia looked from her drink and at Gray who smirked and strode over to her, he held out his hand "Wanna dance?" he asked grinning, she smiled, setting aside her drink and took his hand. She waddled alongside him to the centre of the living room.

They danced slowly to the music "I never knew you could dance" he said nuzzling his face into the top of her head, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck "Juvia always knew how to dance and was very good but was too shy to dance in front of other people" he smirked "Well then I'm very proud of you for dancing today".

She smiled into his neck "Anything for Gray-sama". They danced for a while then decided that Juvia needed to rest so they cuddled on the couch. Juvia gasped in pain, clutched her swollen tummy and hunched over "Hey, whats wrong? Is it the baby? Do you need a doctor?" he asked kneeling in front of her and placing a hand on her bump "Juvia's fine, the baby is kicking very hard" she breathed out, he felt a hard kick from the baby then another and another.

She seemed very tired after the contest and now she was in pain "Come on, let's get you into bed" he said helping her up, he helped her to their bedroom and get into a comfortable nightgown "Thank you, Gray-sama" she said as he helped her into bed, he was surprised she was able to dance today even when she found it difficult to move around. He turned off the light, pulled up the covers and cuddled into her "Goodnight" he whispered and fell asleep.

Later that night he felt rippling under is palm, he opened his eyes to see that he had a hand on her tummy, the baby kicked. He snuggled into her hair and held her closer to his chest "Are you awake?" he whispered in case she was asleep "Yes, Juvia can't sleep, the baby keeps moving" she whispered placing a hand on top of his. The baby kicked again "I'll stay awake with you" she turned around on her side to face him "But Gray-sama-" she was interrupted "I'm off tomorrow anyway" he said wrapping an arm around her waist. She smiled and placed a hand on her tummy "Gray-sama?..." she whispered with closed eyes, he placed a hand on her cheek "Yes?" she looked at him and bit her lip, she looked worried "What would you say if… there was more than one baby?"

His eyes widened he didn't think about it, his expression softened "I think twins would be amazing" she smiled "Juvia's pretty sure there's more than one baby in there so that means we have to buy another cot" she whispered, he hoped her hunch was right they were going to buy more baby stuff and the nursery was already done up, everything was white so the room was bright. The nursery was big enough for another cot but that would mean things would have to be rearranged the way Juvia wants it, he was dreading it but then again, anything to keep her happy.

She gasped again and held her stomach; he felt another hard kick "Are you alright?" he asked holding her closer "Yeah" she breathed out "Its like they're dancing in there" she chuckled. 'Haha, already showing traits from their mother?' he laughed.


	6. Light

**Light**

Month 7 of Juvia's pregnancy and Month 4 of their engagement.

Gray was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper as he sipped his coffee, he peeped above the article he was reading and focus his eyes on Juvia who was sitting across the table, eating toast, pickles, tuna and strawberries... he didn't like her taste in food but he help but gaze upon how beautiful she looked, she wore her hair up in a loose bun and wore a loose white dress. She was glowing and he had to admit she was quite cute for a pregnant woman. They woke up early so they could pack for their trip to Margaret Town where Lamia Scale was holding their Master's 90th birthday celebration and spent two days in Lyons house.

He looked back at the paper turning the page and sipping his coffee, he read the headline 'the lighting mage, Mazesus has escape!' he choked on his coffee,'What?! He wiped the coffee from his chin and kept on reading for more details "What is it Gray-sama?" she asked still eating. He kept his eyes on the paper, hiding his shocked face "Nothing, just read something funny!" he rushed out, he rolled the newspaper and stood up "I'm going to the bathroom, call me if you need anything" and walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, locking the door after him.

He paced around the bathroom in deep thought 'What if we become targets? I can't put Juvia and the baby at risk, come on Gray! What should I do, think, think think!' he hit his head, trying to plan in his head 'I got it! We'll stay in Lyon's until they capture this guy, Lyon won't mind us staying, he's got a big enough house' he thought, taking out a small Communication Lacrima Crystal, called Lyon and told him about the situation, he understood the situation and allowed them to stay as long as they liked, he also got in contact with Master Makarov who allowed him to take leave for awhile and even set up Gray to work in Lamia scale when he needed money and thankfully Master Ooba Babasaama allowed it, Master also asked Gajeel and the shadow gear to track down Mazesus.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he found Juvia packing her things "Better pack more clothes, we'll be staying a few more days due to a last minute temporary job exchange to Lamia scale, I hope you're not mad" he said grabbing some more clothes out of the drawer and putting them in his luggage, she looked at him "Does Lyon-sama mind if we stay longer?" he zipped up his luggage "Yeah he said it was ok as long as we..." remembering Lyon's words making him blush "...don't stain the sheets..." Juvia looked at him and laughed "Haha, we can't keep that promise" she giggle, wiping her tears. He looked at her with a dumbfound face 'She was planning on it?!' she got her luggage, pulling up the handle up and wheeled it behind her "Come on, Gray-sama, the train leaves in 12 minutes" she said as she waddled out the door "Wait Juvia! I can't keep up with you!" he joked as walked through the door.

The train ride was long but Juvia spent most of it sleeping peacefully and Gray spent his time doing what he does best... messing around to pass the time, an hour into the ride he actually froze the floor and skated around the cabin as everyone watched, luckily Juvia wasn't awake or she would've gave out to him. When they train arrived at Margaret Town train station they were approached by Lyon in his Magic mobile, he helped Juvia with her luggage and helped her into her seat and drove off accidentally forgetting Gray, they backed up to where he was "How could you forget about me?!" he shouted in annoyance "Sorry, Gray-sama" Juvia sweat dropped, he turned to Lyon who was smirking deviously "Are you gonna stand there or are you gonna get in?" Gray growled in annoyance and got in. He hated how Lyon gets on his nerves.

When they arrived they put their things in their room and ate dinner that Lyon prepared, they ate and talked. Lyon talked about his adventures and jobs he went on and Juvia listened while Gray snorted thinking Lyon was probably exaggerating about most of the story, they were interrupted when Lyon got a call on his lacrima , he went into the kitchen to answer it and popped his head out of the door "Gray, come here for a sec will ya? Juvi-chan we'll be back momentarily" Gray got up and went to the kitchen "What is it?" Lyon looked seriously at him "Your house was broken into but nothing was robbed but seemed to be rummaged through" Gray was enraged upon hearing the news, he was also afraid of what Juvia would do when she came home seeing everything destroyed "I have to go back... and clean up and put everything to the way it was..." He muttered angrily, Lyon glared at him "So you're just gonna leave Juvia alone?" He angrily whispered "Of course not, she's gonna stay here with you while I catch the fastest train heading home and will come back as quickly as possible" He grabbed Lyon's collar, bring his face close to his and he looked as if he would kill someone tonight "Listen here, Lyon, I'M THURSTING you to look after HER and IF anything happens while I'm away I WILL KILL YOU" he let go of his collar "Yeah, yeah I get it, now go before you miss a train"

They both walked back into the dining room, Gray grabbed his jacket and kneeled in front of Juvia taking her hands "Juvia I'm sorry but I have to leave, I forgot something at home" he her forehead "Lyon promised to look after you until I come back" he walked to the door and opened it "I'll be back as soon as possible, love you!" he waved and closed the door "b-bye, l-ove you t-too?" she stuttered 'what just happened? He was in and out in a flash' "He'll be a while" Lyon said taking a seat "Now, we can either talk about baby names or watch a movie, your pick" he said smiling, she shuttered at the thought of talking about baby names with Lyon "Movie please!"

"Hmmm" she looked through the collection of movie lacrimas "Juvia's seen all these!" Lyon started thinking 'What should we do to pass the time?' "How about we go to the theater nearby and watch a new movie? How does that sound?" he asked, her eyes lit up, she loved to watch movies in the theater "Oh yes please, but can we walk? Juvia needs to stretch her legs" She said putting on a coat "As you wish, Juvi-chan" Lyon smirked "How many times does Juvia have to tell you not to call her that?!" she said in annoyance but he just laughed and walked out the door.

The movie they watched was two hours long and Gray's train would arrive any minute so they decided to go to the train station and wait for Gray. They stood there for a few minutes until Juvia's feet started hurting her, Lyon told her to sit on a bench nearby, she did as she was told and left Lyon who was standing where the train would be arriving, they heard the train approaching and was blinded by its bright lights.. Everything seemed to be in slow motion, Gray looked out his passenger window to see three figures, he could make out that the person standing closer to the track was Lyon, he could tell by the white spiky hair. The second was Juvia sitting on the bench behind Lyon and the thrid standing behind Juvia?... who was that?... His eyes widened.

Lyon was blinded by the trains lights and could hear nothing over the screeching of the train coming to a halt, as the train came closer he could make out passengers in the train and Gray's face which looked... mortified? He was banging on the window as if he were in a panic, pointed at him and pointed to where Juvia was... everything seemed slow, even turning around seemed slow. He looked at Juvia who had her see fixed on the train then he noticed someone standing right behind her holding a knife, his mouth fell open about to tell her to run.

Juvia looked at the train, trying to find her fiancés face among all the other passengers, she found his face looking at her in a state of horror then she turned to Lyon who had the same expression, trying to tell her something but couldn't hear anything over the damn noise. Her blood ran cold as she felt someone grab her neck, then a sharp pain in her tummy. The last thing she saw was Gray breaking through the trains window, horrified passengers and Lyon running to her in slow motion then everything when black. "JUVIA!"

Lyon rushed to her side along with Gray "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE HURRY!" Lyon shouted and then chased after the person who stabbed her. Gray knelt down and held her close and shook her "Juvia! Please open your eyes! Oh God please be alright" he sobbed still holding her, he looked at her wound. The baby bump had a large gash in the side and amniotic fluid and blood gushed from it "Oh God, Oh God no no no no" he said in panic and sobbed. He froze over the wound in attempt to stop the fluid and blood to pour out. He held on to Juvia for dear life, he didn't even hear the sounds of the ambulance. "Please help her please!" he begged as they carried Juvia into the Ambulance, Gray go in and held her hand as they rushed to the hospital.

Juvia's hearing and vision was fading in and out. She saw Gray over her crying then black. She saw a metal ceiling and a drip beside her and Gray holding her hand, still crying then black. Then she saw nothing at all, as if she was sleeping but then she heard a voice and she opened her eyes.

She saw a light. She saw a big bright white light right above her; she blinked a few times letting her eyes adjust. She looked over to her right, seeing an open window and a ray of light coming in, she saw trees outside and birds flying by. She looked to her left she saw a drip, a heart monitor and an empty chair with a white curtain blocking out the view of the rest of the room. Then she remembered why she was there she sat up but then winched in pain and put her hand where the pain was. Something was missing, she looked down and her eyes widened in horror, she pulled up the hospital gown to see a bandage and a bit of blood seeping through "Where is the bump?! Where's my baby?!" she sobbed clutching her empty tummy.

She heard someone rush in and pull back the curtain, it was Gray and he rushed to her side and hugged her tightly and cried "I thought I lost you!" he sobbed into her "I'm never leaving you alone! Never in a million years!"He sobbed, his tears running down his face. Juvia was glad to see him and hugged him back even though it hurt, she cried too afraid that she wouldn't have been able to see him again "I'm here Gray-sama, I'm here" she sobbed, kissed her fore head over and over and held her in a tight embrace.

His sobbing calmed down "Gray-sama..." she hiccupped still close to sobbing "Where's my baby?" she cried out. He hugged her, looked at her and smiled, he still had tears in his eyes "Babies" he corrected her, her eyes widened "Our b-babies, still a-alive?" she stuttered still looking at him "Twins, just like you said, Juvia" he said proudly. "Where are they? Can Juvia see her little ones?" she asked looking around the room "Hold on one minute" he walked out of the room and came back with a wheel chair. He helped her into it and attached her drip to it, he wheeled her down the into another room close by, he wheeled her to two incubators with two tiny babies in each, one wore a small pink hat and the other wore a small blue hat. "A boy and girl" Gray whispered, she touched the glass and gazed upon them "They're so tiny, Gray-sama" she whispered as she started to tear up.

"You were out for two days, Juvia, so I had to bottle feed them" he whipered as he took her hand, "Did you name them, Gray-sama?" He looked at her and smiled "I took the liberty of naming the boy Storm... Storm Aeolus Fullbuster, I didn't what you to miss out on all the fun of naming our kids" he chuckled he opened the incubators and held the babies in his arms then passed them to her so she could hold them for the first time, she took them carefully as if they would break, she smiled with teary eyes "She'll be named Sylvia... Sylvia Mika Fullbuster" she said proudly, Gray smiled "Your Mother's name?" she nodded happily "And your Mother's too, Gray-sama" he kissed her forehead "Thank you".

She kissed him back "No, thank you" she whisperd, he looked at her "Oh, what for?" he asked questionably, she looked as her sleeping babies in her arms and then at her fiancé "For showing me the light" she smiled, he looked at her, he understood her when she said that from when they met for the first time, making the rain go away. The voice she heard in her deep sleep, who guided her to the light was his voice. He was her light.


	7. Sweet

**Authors note: contains a tad bit of Natlu and Gajevy, rated M at the ending.**

**Sweet**

**One Month Later**

Juvia finally returned from the Hospital in Margaret town, the train ride back home was heavenly; she couldn't wait to return home and show her babies their nursery. She was still recovering from the C-section and stab wound but she was healing up quite well, she still needed to be pushed around in a wheel chair for the time being but Gray didn't mind as long as he had Juvia with him he couldn't care less.

As Juvia was unconscious from shock and in hospital, Lyon managed to capture her culprit, Mazesus was sentenced to a life of imprisonment and Gray was glad that they didn't had to live in fear of being targets.

Gray opened to door of their home and wheeled Juvia in who was holding her two babies in her arms "It's nice to be finally home" she sighed, looking around smiling enjoying the moment "Now, we can be a family" Gray whispered looking around still holding onto her wheel chair. Sylvia began to fuss, waking up her brother "Let's get these two to bed" Gray said pushing Juvia's wheel chair to the nursery, he opened the door to see many gifts in the middle of the floor "Woah" he said wheeling Juvia in "Gray-sama, who are they from?" she asked, rocking the babies to keep them from crying. He picked up a card that was in one of the cribs and read out

"_Dear Juvia and Gray_

_The guild sends their best wishes for Juvia's recovery and to congratulate the birth of your new baby Girl and Boy. Please drop in as soon as you can we are eager to see you all. _

_Yours sincerely Master and the Guild_

_Ps. Please enjoy these gifts the brats sent." _

Gray chuckled "How about we open them later after we all get some rest" Juvia smiled tiredly "That would be nice" Gray took Storm and Sylvia while Juvia slowly got out of the while chair and shuffled to the cots to watch Gray put them to bed.

He carefully laid them in the cot and pulled up a white blanket to cover them, Juvia and Gray leaned on the edge of the cot looking at them fall asleep, the slowly closed their blue eyes. Juvia reached a hand out to touch their blue hair; they really took after their mother although Sylvia's hair seemed to be a much darker blue than Storm's hair. "They really take after you" he said putting an arm around her waist and Juvia gave him a disappointing look "Juvia was hoping they would take after Gray-sama" he chuckled "and I was hoping they would take after you" she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now how about we rest up before we head to the guild" she nodded and sat back in her wheel chair and was wheeled off to bed by Gray.

She awoke to the wails of their babies crying in the other room; she sat up and rubbed her eyes "Do you need a wheel chair?" Gray asks sitting up "No, Juvia wants to stretch her legs for a bit" She said standing up and putting on a nightgown, she held on to his arm as she shuffled to the nursery. She sat down in the white rocking chair beside the window, the curtains were closed but the light still brightened the room through the white thin curtains, Gray handed her Sylvia then sat down in the rocking chair beside her, holding Storm.

He looked up from bottle feeding Storm and looked at Juvia breastfeeding Sylvia "Does it hurt?" he asked in curiosity, she looked up at him and smiled "It does at first but Juvia got used to it" she could still see that Gray was staring "Now don't get any ideas, Gray-sama, it's for babies only" his face turned red from embarrassment "I wasn't thinking of that at all!" she giggled and returned to breastfeeding "Sure, Gray-sama, sure"

Later they headed to the guild, Gray wheeled her inside and immediately surrounded by the whole guild "Oh Juvia they're so cute!" Lucy, Levy, Mira and Erza squealed at the same time eyeing the babies in Juvia's arms, they wheeled Juvia to the other side of the guild so they could fawn over the new Fairytail babies while Gray was surrounded by men patting his back and congratulated him "Wow, Gray, I'm so glad they look nothing like you" Natsu said jokingly, annoying Gray in the process "And I'm so glad you didn't reproduce, Flamebrain!" he said headbutting Natsu, he was about to punch Gray then remembered something and turned to face Wakaba "Yo! Wakaba they have blue hair! You owe me 20 jewels!" he yelled and then everyone started mumbling and remembered about the bet "Aw, man I lost the bet!" someone shouted, then the whole guild started brickering about either winning or losing and exchanging money.

"Wait, you guys were betting on what colour their hair would be?! How come I wasn't informed?!" Gray yelled, the Natsu spoke up "Oh, the whole guild decided to bet, aw man look at all the money I got!" Natsu said holding up his money and dancing around "I won the bet too!" Levy said coming over with the rest of the girls and Erza wheeling Juvia over "Juvia guesses she lost her bet" she wheeled over to Gajeel and handed him 15 jewel "Aw yeah! In your face Juvia!" he laughed "You too?!" Gray shouted surprised that his fiancé was betting too. "I won too!" Wendy shouted happily holding up all the money she won "Of course you did" everyone said glaring at Carla who rubbed the back of her neck in shame.

"Now, Now children pipe down" Master said as he came down the stairs and towards the couple "Now I can see my grand children" Master chimed as he walked towards Juvia in her wheel chair "May I?" Juvia smiled at him and handed the small man Sylvia, he looked down at the baby in awe, her blue eyes looked into his and she smiled and giggled, balling his fists.

Her tiny hand grabbed the small man's nose and everyone laughed and awed, he handed her back to her Mother and was handed Storm, he was still asleep and started to fuss and kicked the old man in the face, he handed him back to his Mother and rubbed his chin where he was kicked "He's gonna be rowdy when he's older, just like his Father" the small man chuckled "Yay, at least one of them sorta took after me" Gray said fist pumping the air "Your proud of that?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow "Hell yeah, so he can fight with you and Natsu's kid!" He said with a sparkle in his eye, receiving a glare from the salamander. "Oh, my kid is gonna bet your kids ass!" Natsu said raising a fist in the air "What are you talking about?! You don't have a kid!" Lucy shouted and slapped his head, Natsu perked his head in realization "You're right" he mumbled "Hell yeah I am right and- wait what are you doing?!" Lucy screamed as Natsu dragged her out of the guild.

Levy sat at the bar, everyone watched the two leave the bar with disgusted faces "Eww!" she said turning to face her drink "That was so inappropriate" she whispered as she sipped her drink then choked when she saw Gajeel propped on his elbow in the bar, facing her "G-gajeel?" she stuttered, He smirked "I want a baby" he demanded, her face completely blanked out "...ok", she giggled as she was carried out the guild door by a determined Dragon Slayer "I won't let you beat my kid Natsu!" He yelled as he ran out the door with Levy slung over his shoulder. Everyone stared after them, Gray looked at Master "I guess we're gonna have to expand the guild a bit" he said with a bitter laugh.

**Later at home**

They sat in the sitting room after putting the babies to sleep, unwrapping the gifts they received "Oh look Gray-sama! A stroller for twins! Juvia has to thank Erza-san for this wonderful gift" Juvia said happily as she examined it, he unwrapped the gift in his hands "What's this?" he asked holding it up, Juvia looked at him and laughed "Here, I'll help you put it on" She helped him put it on "And you put the baby in there, Gray-sama" she pointed to the pouch in the front, he gasped "I look so stupid!" he said looking in the mirror in the hallway "No, Gray-sama you look like a caring Father" he looked at her "It's pink!" he looked back at the mirror "Your wearing it" he muttered taking it off "No, no I have one as well, we'll be matching!" she said cheerfully as he made a disapproving face thinking about the guys teasing him. He looked at the tag to see who it was from "From Natsu and Gajeel of course" he muttered.

They went through a lot of gifts and were happy with all of them, they opened the last gift, it was a box full of dippers... adult dippers, Juvia and Gray thought the person who bought it must of gotten the wrong size, the opened the letter stuck to the box, it read "For Gray ~ Cana" Juvia could not stop laughing and Gray was holding one of the dippers thinking 'what the fuck am I gonna do with these?!' "Oh no! Juvia peed herself!" Gray didn't bother turning around "Problem solved"

After taking a shower together and Gray changing her bandages they got dressed some light pj's, it was getting warmer since it was in the middle of May. The laid in bed sleeplessly, it was their first night back from the hospital and first night in the house with their babies. They were both cuddled into each other "Are you awake?" he whispered into her hair "Yes, Juvia can't sleep for some reason" she whispered biting her lip feeling his breath on her neck "Yeah me neither" he said nuzzling into her neck then kissing her shoulder, she sighed as she tilted her head a little, signalling him to keep going.

He kisses her neck as his hands grasp her waist and wonder up her body, he sucks on her pulse gently and licks along her neck, she moans and swivels her hips into his groin causing him to groan in frustration and nuzzles into her neck and gropes her breasts, pinching her sensitive nipples through her thin nightgown, her breathing hitches and she moans again turning her head around to kiss Gray. She turns around completely to face him, capturing him in a heated kiss, she bites and sucks on his bottom lip, wanting his tongue to force its way into her mouth and wrestle with hers, she brings up her leg and hooks it around his waist, he grabs her leg and runs a hand up her thigh, up until his finger tips touch her cotton loose panties. She grinds her hips into him, feeling his erection press on to her clit causing them to both moan, they both grind against each other, he can feel her wetness through her cotton panties and soaking his boxers.

His hand glides upon her bandage causing her to hiss at the pain, then he remembers that she's still recovering, he pushes her back a bit but still holding her "I'm sorry, we can't do much, you're still recovering" he looks at her and her eyes look down in disappointment, then he gets an idea "Although.." he pushes her down into the mattress and hovers above her, kissing her neck and biting her earlobes, she moans again snaking her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist feeling his erection press against her clit again causing her to moan in pure bliss. He grinds hard against her and she gasps and grips a handful of his hair, bringing him into a heated makeout as he grinds harded and faster against her, she arched her back and balled her fists, clutching the bed sheet causing it to come undone from the corners of the mattress.

He kisses her neck heatedly still grinding against her, she was trashing around beneath him, each move of his hips, rubbing against her sweet spot made her go crazy and moan into his ears making him more excited, her eyes rolling back into her head. He kisses down her collarbone and pulls down her nightdress exposing her breasts, he kisses her cleavage and fondled with her breast, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, she moans and arches her back grinding into his, riding out her orgasm. He tasted something that was just as sweet as life and lapped up every drop of it.

**Aw Gruvia week is over **** although look out for the extra chapter and my new Gruvia story that I'm working on. See yous next year! ^_^**

**Oh and here are some links that have extreme Gruvia feels : **

** /cHsVe3f4Cvc**

** /GxNw3PN1N0I**

** /TL-f1Fe9o1c**

** /BV0jhrYxWnc**

**Because these vids are my favourites ^_^**


	8. party pt 1

**7 Years, Two scars **

It was almost time for Strom's and Sylvia's 7th birthday party; the house was decorated with blue and pink balloons for the twins and games where set outside for the other children.

Proud Father: Gray Fullbuster along with his heavily pregnant wife snuck into the room in which their children shared, they carefully opened the door and tiptoed to their bunk bed. "Okay,...1...2...3! Happy Birthday!..." Gray bellowed as he and Juvia pulled the covers off the bed to reveal... pillows?...instead of their sleeping children, they looked confusingly at each other "..1...2..3!" they turned around to see their children lunging at them, jumping from the highest shelf and onto their surprised Father giggling, they fell to the floor as their Dad was pinned beneath them chuckling "Happy Birthday Kiddo's".

Gray stood up with his competitive children clinging to him still trying to pin him down "You guys do this every year! Now it's my turn!" Storm yelled clinging to his Father's back; Sylvia glared at Strom "No! It's my turn! I'm stronger than you!" she yelled still hanging from her Father's neck. The two children began to yell at each other with Gray in the middle, he glared at Juvia who was giggling at him "What?! Don't look at Juvia like that! They got that from you, Gray-sama!"

He was fine with them clinging to him in the morning as he drank his coffee and ate his toast in the kitchen... he thought to himself...'was this trait from Juvia?'

The children still clung to him as if they where baby koalas clinging to their parent, he looked at his pregnant wife through the kitchen window, still decorating the picnic benches outside and admired how she put so much effort into their children's parties, he insisted that he would do most of the decorating while she rest her feet but refused. He was about to take a sip from his mug when he heard a faint drip. He looked down into his coffee, it was watery and cold, another drop of water dripped into it.

He didn't even need to investigate; the source of water was none other than Sylvia. She and Storm stood on either side of his shoulders with fists up, producing masses of magic, debating who was stronger.

Storm; who took after him pumped a fist into his open hand which began to emanate an icy fog on impact "ICE MAKE-!" he yelled, Sylvia in another stance turned her arm into a water like whip "WATER CA-!" she yelled, two were about to attack when Gray grabbed them by the collar and stood them in front of him sitting at the table "Woah, kids not in here! And definitely not today your Mom has been working really hard to decorate the house and...Storm wear are your clothes?" Gray asked Storm who folded his arms and raised an eyebrow "**Where** are your clothes, **Dad**?" Gray looked down to find himself in his boxers "God damnit" he mumbled as he and his son walked around the kitchen gathering their clothes, Sylvia was walking out the door to the back to help her Mother "They're such idiots" she murmured walking out the door "We can hear you!" the boys yelled still collecting their clothes before they heard- "Sylvia! Where are your clothes!?" Juvia yelled seeing her daughter strip out in the open.

**Later on**

Storm was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom, combing his hair. He brushed a finger along the visible scar on his temple which that resembled a curly backwards 'J' and ran down to his cheek bone, he had always wondered why he had a scar, most times he thought that when he was younger he did something stupid to mess up his face, he spent time after time examining the scar.

"Does Stormy wonder about his scar..?" He jumped around to find his mother in the door way "Mom?", she kneed in front of him and placed a hand on his head, brushing the hair aside to reveal the scar "You wouldn't even remember, you weren't even born yet, Stormy... When you and Sylvia were still in Mommy...m-mommy had an accident..." her voice was shaking, recalling the horrible memory of that night at the train station, she hugged her son tight. She stood up and lifted her shirt to reveal a similar scar to his on her swollen tummy. He now understood "M-mom... did it..hurt?" he asked quietly, he looked at her with teary eyes.

She looked at him lovingly and kneeled down to wipe his tears "All cuts hurt honey... and in time all scars heal" she kiss his temple where the scar was and ruffled his hair "Your guests are arriving soon so get ready" just as Juvia said that Sylvia and Gray popped in the door way "Your moms right about scars kiddo" His Father said pointing at his barely visible scar on his forehead "Although scars are...cool" Gray pouted.

The doorbell rang and they all marched downstairs to welcome their guest, Gray opens the door to find their first guests... the Dragneels "Wazzup Gray! Hi Juvi!" Natsu says barging in "Uncle Natsu!" the twins shouted as they jumped and hugged him. Lucy walked in with 3 year old Nashi in her arms and greeted Juvia "Hello Juvi-san!" she said cheerfully and let Nashi run around with the other children "Hello Lucy-san! How are you doing?" Lucy smiled at her "I'm good although I'm having a tough time controlling Nashi after Natsu though him fire magic..." they looked at Nashi who was burning the house plant in the corner, Lucy looked at Juvia who was beginning to get emotional over the plant "I'll get you a new one...".

Not long after nearly 6 year old Luna Dragneel barged in after her mother "Storm! Fight me!" she bellowed as she stomped around looking for him, Storm flies down the stairs with cold fists "Ima beat you senseless!" the two collide as their fathers did when they were younger...not that they've changed or anything... "You wanna go flame for brains!?" Gray said headbutting Natsu, Natsu punches him in the face and the kids cheer them on while their wives look on knowing this would happen.

"Aw man, did we show up late?!" the two women turn to the open door to see Gajeel and his wife Levy and their two children, Victor who was 6 and their other son Steelton who was 5. "Levy-san!" the two women said hugging her and greeting them inside while Gajeel went to roughhouse with the other men in the house and the kids ran around the house playing.

Later the rest of the guests arrived which was basically the whole guild, Erza and Jellal showed up too with their two year old Rosemary. The party was held in the backyard where there was benches and a stage where Mira was singing and music played, there was also a pool and lawn chairs where the Fathers of the party were at.

They sat peacefully around the pool in the lawn chairs drinking beer and chatting among each other and taking in the view of the party "So, when's that baby due?" Jellal asked shifting Rosemary to his other knee Gray took a swing from his beer bottle and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand "I donno...two weeks I guess...maybe less?" the men looked at Gray "Dude! Shouldn't Juvia be like... I don't know, take it easy?...she could go into to labour or something!" Gajeel said in concern for his friend and the men all nodded in agreement "Well she refuses to take it easy, you know cuz she wants to help out with the kids and stuff..." Gray sighed "Then she would complain about working too hard" he puffed out. They all laid back into their chairs "Women..." they mumbled as they took a swing from their beers at the same time.

"You should rest yourself Juvia, you are pregnant after all" Erza said bringing the cake to the table alongside Juvia and the other women who were helping out with food too "Juvia wants too... but theres a lot of work to do and Juvia has to mind the kids and-" "Can't Gary not-?" Levy paused and realised what she was saying when the women stared at her knowingly, their husbands were really childish and would probably end up losing them "...we should have more faith in our husbands..." Lucy said blankly and the women nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea!" Levy said cheerfully "After the party, we'll bring Juvia to a spa for a well deserved break and leave our kids here with our husbands! It will be like a challenge for them" their eyes lit up and they smiled wickedly "spa night, here we come"


End file.
